


Prinxiety Drabbles and One-Shots

by LightWolf180



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, could be gayer, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightWolf180/pseuds/LightWolf180
Summary: This is my first story, so bear with me here XPThis ship is between Virgil and Roman from Thomas Sander’s, Sanders Sides series.If you have any requests just leave ‘em in the comments!





	1. The Pen is Mightier than the Sword

Virgil felt the panic rising in his chest. His breathing became more rapid and he gripped the sheets on his bed. His anxiety attacks had become more prominent. Mostly because the one person he was safe with was a lot more tense. He hadn’t been this upset in a while, but the names seemed to echo throughout the house. The past conversation flashed through his head.  
“Oh hush,Virgil, you don’t do a lot around the house anyway.” Roman yelled, his princely attitude showing through his voice.  
Patton spoke, “H-He was just trying to h-help-“  
“Help what? Make things worse, or make things easier?” He snapped.  
It’d been too tense. So he stayed quiet. He was supposed to be helping and he wasn’t, he was supposed to be helpful, but he wasn’t. It was his fault. His fault. His fault.  
“Look,” interrupted Logan, who was obviously more logical than the others, “all of you should take a break.”  
But Virgil was already down the hall, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. Then Patton got upset. “Roman, how insensitive are you?!”   
“I’m sorry, someone had to say it!”  
Patton’s voice lowered. “What if-“ he paused, “what if he tries again…?” He replied shakily.  
But Virgil had already locked his bedroom door long before they started the last conversation. He didn’t need to. They hated him. Right…?  
He rolled up his sleeves and looked at the many drawings on his wrist, and the scars hidden underneath the endless amounts of pen ink that he used to remind himself. He grabbed a pen. Useless. Pathetic. Unwanted. He wrote, among other things that he’d been called, or at least, that he called himself. He looked over at the lighter on the side of his bed.  
He watched it flicker and held it to his arm, feeling a familiar burn, his vision blurring with tears. It was fine. As far as they knew, he’d stopped this months ago, they didn’t know it’d become quite common. The bandaids and bruises weren’t really from falling down the stairs or tripping. But as long as they didn’t know it was oka-  
Bang. Bang. “Virgil please open the door, I-I’m so sorry!”  
Roman…?  
More knocking. “P-Please… Virgil…”  
In response he looked in the mirror, dried his face, turned the lighter off and put it under the bed, and then rolled down his sleeve. He unlocked the door and opened it. He said nothing.   
Roman just pushed him inside and closed the door again. “You hurt yourself again, didn’t you…” he said softly.  
Virgil looked down and rolled up his sleeve. Roman seemed to wince as he read all the names, most of them were things he had called him. And there were so many scars. So dang many. He looked up at Virgil and his lip quivered. “Wh-Why..”  
“Because you hate me.” He whispered, a tear streaming down his cheek, recreating the trail of water on his face.  
Roman could almost hear his own heart shatter. “I don’t hate you,Virgil.”  
“B-But y-y-you-“  
“I love you. Okay? I’m so scared that one day you’ll leave us all, and never look back. Because let’s face it, you’re talented. You could soar, and forget about us, about me. I’m so selfish when it comes to you, I can’t imagine how my life would be without you. But I’m so terrified of being hurt. And because of that I’ve hurt you, and I never wanted that.” He blurted.  
Virgil sat there in shock for a moment before grabbing the hem of Roman’s perfectly arranged jacket, and pushing their lips together. Roman held his breath, afraid he was dreaming for a mere second before realizing that this was real.  
When their lips disconnected, Virgil leaned his head on Roman’s chest with a sigh before hugging him tightly. “I love you too, Princey. I won’t leave you.”  
Roman wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and used the other hand to run through the blonde hair. “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again Virgil,” he said softly, kissing his forehead, “not even me.”


	2. To Have The Innocence Of A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets stuck in his child-self, and starts questioning things that the other sides begin saying.
> 
> Well technically... it’s what they say to him now, after the emotions crept in on him.

Prompt Credit goes to @Lightseed, thanks for the idea!

Songs I listened to while listening to this: Won’t Say I’m In Love - Thomas Sanders Mashup; Surrender - Natalie Taylor; Sweater Weather - Slaves; MIC DROP - BTS

 

Patton looked around. “How long do you think we’ve been looking at all of Thomas’ old memories…?” He asked curiously.  
“Too long,” Logan answered, “This is going to really affect us, you know…”  
Roman scoffed and continued to sort through the faded productions he’d been in throughout Thomas’ life.  
Meanwhile, Virgil’s mind was rumbling into a storm of memories. And they weren’t exactly the nicest thoughts either, spurring him into a massive headache.  
He closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears as an ear shattering shriek screamed through his head. The other sides looked at him in concern.  
“See!?” Logan almost yelled.  
“Patton!” Roman shouted, “take us out, hurry!”  
Patton nodded frantically and transferred them out of the room.  
But that was twenty minutes ago, now, Logan was trying to figure out how long Virgil was going to be a child.  
You see, as the looked around, in Virgil’s place was a small boy with bright eyes and a cheesy smile. Except, he was still Virgil, just younger Virgil. Patton had squealed and picked him up excitedly, fawning over his cuteness.  
“I think this is how Virgil goes through his past,” Logan concluded, “almost as if he could relive them.” He said. “It shouldn’t last over two or three hours.”  
Roman looked at the small boy and smiled at him. The little kid grinned brightly up at him and poked his nose with a giggle. “You’re cute, Princey!” He squeaked.  
He blushed and chuckled. They set him on a couch nearby and looked him curiously. The brown shaggy hair was falling in his face, and his hoodie was a little too big for him, he was also adorned with black converse and gray jeans.  
“I wonder what made him so dark…” Roman wondered aloud. “He used to be so bright.”  
Logan looked at the floor, “It was us.” He said.  
The other two grown sides looked at him in confusion. “What do ya mean?” Patton questioned.  
“We… We did some terrible things that we didn’t even realize.” He explained cautiously.  
The little boy spoke up. “Like what..?” He asked innocently, not realizing what exactly they were speaking of.  
“Well,” Logan started, “when we started getting involved, we shoved a lot of worry in,” he sighed, “and every time we ignored the pain we caused him he’d get a little more anxious… after all, we were the things he worried about.”  
The two silently looked at the kid. “Why did it give him pain..?” Young Virgil asked.  
Patton shuffled his feet. “It made him scared that something was going to happen to us,” he whispered, “so when we didn’t really respond he learned not to care, and he cut himself off.”  
Big curious eyes looked up again, “Then why does he still worry?”  
“Because deep down, he still cares, he’s just scared that nobody will listen to him.” Roman spoke, “So if he acts like he doesn’t care, then he doesn’t have to face rejection again.”  
Virgil’s lip stuck out in a pout and his brow furrowed. “He sounds like he needs love.” He said.  
They all looked at him. “What do you mean?” Patton asked.  
“Well,” he looked at his sneakers as he kicked his feet, “ if I was worried about them, I’d want them to worry about me. And if they didn’t love me, I would be scared to ask them too.” He said thoughtfully, “ I mean, if your friend is crying, you don’t leave them, you comfort them.” He smiled softly, “He’s just crying on the inside so you guys don’t have to worry.”  
They all pondered this and looked over at him, “How do you know?” Roman quizzed.  
“Because everyone needs love!” He smiled.  
They all smiled at him. Then he yawned and stood up.  
“Imma go take a nap, night guys,” he hugged them all one by one, “remember to always love people!” He squealed.  
And with that, the small kid transported to his room, leaving the three other sides to themselves, and a more open look at the emotional mess they thought they knew better then anyone.


	3. IM SO SORRY A/N

Okay, so I’ve been out all summer, so I had no way to post, but I am back now and I will be taking all the requests that have been left on the previous chapter, once again, I am so sorry!


	4. Don’t Make It Worse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo-  
> I’m back!
> 
> In their chapter Virgil breaks his arm and tries to hide it from the others, but they find out and try to help him.
> 
> This was requested by @Princess_Mysterion thanks for the request!

Alright, look.  
Virgil didn’t mean to break his arm.  
It just kind of happened, after all he couldn’t really prevent it.  
He had a small panic attacking and knocked into the edge of a table on accident, it had knocked something in his arm out of place, but heaven knows he couldn’t let the others find out. They’d overreact.  
After all, it only hurt when he put pressure on it, so what was the big deal?

-A Week Later-  
-Virgil’s POV-

I tried desperately to set my arm back in place, but it hurt too much and I instinctively pulled my other hand away. I was about to try again, when I suddenly felt a sensation down my spine. Thomas was here. If he doesn’t call me, I’m not going out there. He would be able to see through my lies like he can see through a window.  
I slid my hoodie on and sighed in defeat, maybe I deserved this. Maybe this was some sort of punishment for all of the pain I’ve caused the others.  
Then I felt Thomas leave, making me sigh in relief.  
“Oh, Virgil!”  
I groaned, Roman. He wasn’t exactly the hardest to discern, even though we all sounded the same, he had a more regal and commanding tone in his voice.  
“What..?!” I replied.  
He suddenly appeared. “I’m bored.”  
I tucked my arm slightly behind myself. “Okay...? What does that have to do with me?”  
“Um, we should do something!” He declared.  
I rolled my eyes. “Really Roman, I think I’m fine. You go have fun on your own, you seem to do that just fine.”  
He huffed at me. “Oh, come on! It’ll be fun!” He smiled.  
I turned away from him, and started to walk away, hoping to get myself out of the situation. “Sorry Princey, but I’m not in the mood.”  
Then he grabbed my arm, “But- Virgil...”  
I cut him off with a small whimper of pain as I braced myself against a desk.  
He let go of my arm and his eyes widened. “W-What’s wrong..?” He glanced at my arm, then, without hesitation rolled up the sleeve and felt around where he had grabbed to find where I was hurt.  
“R-Roman... st-stop...” I managed to stutter out, tears prickling my eyes.  
He looked up at me. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I-I didn’t want you to worry...”  
“Well, now I’m more worried than I was before.” He sighed. “We need to set it... I’m going to get Logan, okay..?”  
All I could do was nod.  
He was gone for about two minutes, then he reappeared with Logan at his side.  
Logan looked over at Roman. “You’re going to have to hold him down, his reflexes and instinct is going to make him want to scramble.”  
He nodded and looked over at me. “Come on...”  
I took a shaky breath and laid down on the floor. Roman practically draped himself on top of me, his hands kept my shoulders in place, and he basically sat on my torso, but he made sure to hold most of his own weight. Logan positioned himself at my arm and nodded.  
Then the pain started. I could feel a scream bubbling in my throat, and I could feel tears racing down my face, I struggled against Roman’s hold.  
“H-Hey, calm down Virg... look at me, okay, good... good...”  
Another shock came through and I whimpered.  
“Shh, h-hey, it’s alright... don’t make it worse, please...” he said softly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.  
Logan then took a final push and set it. I let out the breath I’d been holding.  
Roman smiled down at me. “Now, don’t you dare keep stuff like this from me, please...?”  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. “F-Fine.”  
He grinned again and then hugged me. “Thank you, Virgil.”  
I felt a smile tug at my lips. “No problem Roman.” I buried my face into the crook of his neck. “No problem...”


End file.
